Big Sis Lil Sis
by icyangel27
Summary: A school festival is supposed to be fun, right? Well for Toshiro it isn't. With an ice cream flavoured t-shirt and a small girl on his back, would you blame him if he hated it? Hitsuhina Fluff. Some Ichiruki.
1. Karakura Festival

**~Big Sis Lil Sis~**

A/N: Hi guys! Happy to know I'm not dead? Anyways, I wrote this when the idea spurred and churned before vomiting onto a document. I hope that wasn't too graphic for the faint of heart. I was bored and after seeing everyone posting stories I decided I wanted to be part of the fun. Oh, this is dedicated to my awesome friend, **strawberrycream11**, who I've been constantly emailing. Shes my K-Pop,drama, anime/manga friend ^_^ Plz check out her stories!

Plz enjoy "Big Sis Lil Sis"! ^_^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. If I did, there would be more pairings. I only own the mysterious person you'll soon meet.

* * *

The air reeked candy apples and cotton candy. Sweet. Just too sweet.

_Why did I come here in the first place? _The boy thought. He scowled as he looked at the sign. The words; it didn't make any sense. He read it 5 times, but they didn't register. And for a genius like him, that's hard to believe.

"Karakura High Cultural Festival...what a lame thing..."

Couples, kids and families crossed under the arc sign and into the front yard. Many stalls lined side by side like presents; something different in every venue. Ribbons and colourful streamers hung low and adorned the way, hanging above people passing by. The sound was deafening. Shouts, yells, a play off to the distance, all competed to be at the very highest. Different smells wafted through. Apple, takoyaki, gyoza dumplings, onigiri, cotton candy, daifuku, popcorn and many more intoxicated the air. It was all truly...

Suffocating.

_Why the hell did I come here? _Then it dawned on him. The boy scowled.

* * *

"_Hey Toshiro! Do you want to come to the festival this Saturday?" Ichigo said with a smile. Class just ended and many kids were huddled in groups, talking. "_She's _going to be there you know..." His smirk grew wider._

_There was no response. Toshiro gazed out the window with a dazed look, his eyes somewhere else._

_Ichigo realized this and slapped the white haired boy on the back. He blinked back into reality and sent a cold glare towards the strawberry._

"_You know, you could just ask out the girl instead going off into your Rated R fantasies," said Ichigo. The temperature suddenly got colder around Toshiro and Ichigo swore he saw evil waves radiating off him._

"_Shut up Kurosaki, at least I don't go drooling over girls. If you know what I mean," Toshiro remarked with a smug look. "You know with the way you keep on hanging around Rukia, I'm surprised she didn't arrange a restraining order by now."_

_Ichigo flushed strawberry as he sputtered, "At least I can actually tell a girl I like her, much less talk to her. You know I should tell Momo that you were crushing on her ever since you laid eyes on her." His face had a joker smile plastered on._

_Toshiro glared. "You wouldn't."_

"_Oh, try me."_

_The white haired boy sighed. "Fine. What do you want? If it's to do your homework, the teacher is already getting suspicious on how our reports are 'coincidently' similar."_

"_Nah, I already have Ishida typing my lab. Come to the school festival with me. That's it."_

"_Really?" asked Toshiro with some disbelief._

"_Yeah, that's it. You don't even have to stay long. Just come and visit us at the Animal Cafe."_

"_Fine. But I'm not staying to see you and Rukia suck lips."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Just come." _

_In all of his blindness Toshiro failed to see the evil grin on Ichigo's face as he kept gazing out the window. With a happy step, the strawberry rushed off to brainstorm more diabolical ideas with his raven haired partner in crime._

* * *

_Let's get this over with. _

Toshiro walked in and turned his head to the many things around. People were laughing as they carried prizes from carnival games. A father was cleaning the caramel sauce on his child's chin with a smile. Couples walked hand in hand to the fortune teller, eager to know their future love life.

Toshiro didn't know what happened, but his feet stopped in his tracks. His body didn't listen to what he was thinking. He just gazed at the couple.

Some inaudible words were said. A grin stretched on the girl's face. She leapt on to the surprised boy. Her screams were ecstatic. Obviously, the future was bright for them. With hands held they walked away. The girl leaned her head and placed it on her boyfriend's shoulder. Kissing her forehead, the boy rested his chin on her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. The girl glanced up at the boy, gazing into his midnight blue eyes. Her boyfriend caressed her cheek, which had a soft tinge of pink now. He leaned in closer and their lips-

_I got to get the hell out of here. _Toshiro raced out of the main branch of shops. He pushed past people and ran. _Anywhere. Anywhere besides there._ His feet pushed faster and further; mind set on escaping to somewhere else.

_Why the hell am I getting so flustered over something like that? People do that. They kiss, they hug. No big deal. But why does it bother _me_? Why _now_? I'm leaving, screw this place. Who knows what going to happen-_

Toshiro collided with a small object, sending the little girl flying back.

Toshiro's scowl got bigger as he looked down on his shirt. His favourite black shirt with a blue dragon outline was now sporting vanilla ice cream and what seemed to be chocolate chips.

_Aww great. Just what I needed, what else-_

As Toshiro was attempting to wipe off his shirt to look some what decent when his gaze fell upon a small girl. Her raven hair was fashioned into two small pigtails. She had on a small purple dress that flared in layers. A red bruise beamed on her knee as she gazed at her empty cone. But that wasn't what caught his attention.

Her brown eyes glazed as she bit her lip in a frown. The girl's mouth trembled as a wave of tears crashed down. Then, she started wailing. Just like an alarm; loud and clear.

The 14 year old boy froze in his spot. People passing by gave looks of detest and disgust at Toshiro. How could anyone let a little girl cry like that?

All the unwanted attention made Toshiro sigh in defeat. Today certainly was not his day. Standing up he went over the crying girl.

The girl stopped crying as she sensed someone standing over her. Looking through her tear filled eyes, she saw a hand outstretched.

"Well, aren't you going to get up? Or am I going to have to haul you up?"

She looked up at him before mutely nodding and taking his hand. When the girl stood up, she grimaced as unknown pain stung from her knee. Before she knew it, she felt two strong arms pick her and hold her tightly. She looked up at the boy, asking a silent question with her eyes.

"Well, you're hurt aren't you? It's either this, or I'll make you walk."

Silently nodding, she relaxed a bit more. The boy felt the little girl snuggle into his arms and quietly fall into a silent snooze. Her serene face was streaked with tear marks that led tributary patterns down her cheeks. A few raven haired locks fell upon her forehead, blocking her eyes. Toshiro could feel her warm breath every time her chest fell. An unknown smile tugged at his mouth as he kept on staring at the girl in his arms. Something about her was so…._familiar. _

_Who is this girl?

* * *

_

A/N: I left you guys at a cliffie..sorry.:P This was actually suppose to be a one shot but, it was too large. Hopefully I'll update it sooner or later (more likely sooner). Plz check out my other one shot _Will you take this step with me?. _And guys that are waiting for an update on the Cinderella story, I only ask you will be patient with me. I'm really busy and I kinda lost my muse with it. But, I will not leave it hanging. Oh, I didn't say the disclaimer in the other stories so I'm saying it here : IN THE CINDERELLA STORY AND WILL YOU TAKE A STEP WITH ME, I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

Plz review, it makes my day ^_^


	2. The Play & The Dragon

~Big Sis Lil Sis Chapter 2~

**Author's Note: **Hey, I'm back! And with another chapter of Big Sis Lil Sis at that too! :) Orignially this was supposed to be the last chapter, but, I guess it's alot now and I don't want to keep adding more. I think where I ended here was a good place to stop the chapter. But, the third chapter might be a bit shorter. Unless I find some more fluff to put in the next chapter...who knows, right? Just go with the flow..

And now, to disrupt my rambling flow here is the second chapter!

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed last chapter ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, or a Domo plushie.

* * *

"Are your parents here with you?" The little girl shook her head and looked up at the white haired boy.

"They didn't make it," she solemnly said. Toshiro raised an eyebrow but dismissed his thought.

"Do you want to go around? Maybe I can get you another ice cream since your last one...fell."

Again another nod. Taking that as a yes, Toshiro took her down the hall. The little girl kept looking down at her shoes, not bothering to make any conversation. Usually, this wouldn't bother Toshiro as he didn't care if people talked or not. He preferred if they _didn't_ talk at all, but still, is it normal for a little girl to be quiet?

_She's probably still upset about her ice cream. I should probably buy her another one since I did make it fall._

"So...what's your name?" Toshiro asked, desperate to spark some type of conversation.

"...Momo."

That struck a thought. _Really, it just had to be _Momo._Is everyone after me to confess? First Ichigo, now a little girl? But, now that I think about it, she does look a bit like Hinamori...It's probably just a coincidence._

"That's a...nice name."

"What's your name onii-chan?" she piped up. _Oh God, even her voice sounds like _her.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," he replied. Momo looked away in deep thought before breaking into a big smile; a first since he met her.

"Shiro-nii!"

_What the hell? How does she come up with that? _Just as Toshiro was about to retort he looked at the smiling girl. He won't admit it but that smile was just too..._cute_. He bit back his comment and forced a smile.

Pulling her forward, Toshiro brought her to the ice cream stand outside. A student dressed up as an ice cream cone danced in the front. Momo gazed in awe at the ice cream cone and smiled when he waved at her.

"So Momo, what flavour do you want?"

Momo bit her lip in a pout-which can only be described as adorable- as she scanned the menu. After a while her eyebrows immediately shot up and her face lit up.

"Vanilla with chocolate chips please!"

After buying an ice cream for himself-vanilla of course- and paying, they walked out. Momo licked her ice cream with content and grinned when Toshiro had to wipe some off her chin.

"Now that you got another, be careful with your ice cream, kay?" Toshiro did not want another replay of last time's...unfortunate incident.

Momo nodded then resumed eating. They walked around the lot and saw all the stalls set up. Even though Toshiro was enjoying his time with Momo, she did have to get back to her parents, or whoever she belonged to.

"Momo, is there anyone here with you?" Toshiro asked.

Momo stopped licking her ice cream and shook her head. She looked down again with a pout. She didn't even lick her ice cream.

_Great. I made her sad, again. Today is not a good day for me, _Toshiro inwardly groaned. The white haired boy turned his head around and scanned the area for _anything_ that would cheer her up. His eyes perked up as he noticed a poster for a school play happening at the moment.

Looking down at the girl he nudged her. She looked up, her brown eyes still filled with some _sadness_.

"Do you want to go to the school play? It's about a princess and all that fairytale stuff."

Momo's eyes sparked up and she nodded her head quickly.

The two went inside the school auditorium. Many people were inside even though the show hadn't started. Toshiro groaned as there was very little space to sit, let alone stand. He looked around for a place to sit but all he could see were a lot of senior guys occupying the front rows, eager for the show to start. Because of his height, Toshiro couldn't see over their heads from the back. Again, he wished in his head of how much a sudden growth spurt would be useful.

Taking a seat in the back Toshiro hoisted Momo over his head and onto his shoulders. She gave him a puzzled look. "So you can see. I may not be that tall but I'm not _that _short," Toshiro replied. Momo giggled at the scowl on Toshiro's face. She played with his hair, spiking it up in various styles. If it was anyone else, Toshiro would've glared at them but it was Momo, so it was ok. Hopefully no one was witnessing this embarrassing scene. It couldn't get worse could it?

"You are really a Shiro-nii!" Too late. Toshiro groaned at the nickname and hoped that no one heard it. Just as he was about to retort a comeback the lights dimmed and soft music started to play. Momo immediately stopped and remained still. Her eyes remained focus on the stage, not wanting to miss a single second.

The curtains drew open revealing a tall tower constructed out of cardboard with a cut out window. A rather nervous prince kneeled on his knee looking up. Toshiro recalled that the prince was played by Kira, a quiet, shy guy. He had simple brown trousers and a white shirt with a green vest. You could say he looked like a prince-maybe even a Prince _Charming_. But, he shook like he was shivering to death.

The blond haired boy took a deep breath and shouted, "R-rapunzel! L-let d-down your hair!" Even though Toshiro was in the back he could see Kira was in cold sweat and shaking like a chiuaua.

"Finally~~I've been waiting, like, _forever~~_!" a new voice piped up. Toshiro looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. There perched up was a red head with long flowing hair-obviously a wig. She wore a very...revealing dress clearly spilling out her assets. She rested her head on one hand and sighed.

"Do you know how long it takes to wash this hair? It took me _forever_ just to shampoo it. Don't get me started on conditioning!"

_Who picked this cast? Clearly the director is insane._Toshiro glanced off to the side of the stage and saw a grinning silver haired boy with a director's hat. _He _must _be insane._

The whole play continued on. The stuttering prince and the dramatic princess acted in personas far from their original role, which, surprisingly, fuelled the audience's laughter. Even sometimes, Toshiro had to chuckle. Momo giggled throughout the whole play.

After the standing ovation, Toshiro led Momo out. She was still perched on his head and kept rattling about the highlights of the play.

"That play was the best Shiro-nii! Rapunzel's dress was so pretty~~ I wished I had one like that...Do you think it would look good on me, Shiro-nii?" asked Momo.

"Uh...I don't think that would really..._fit _you Momo," Toshiro awkwardly replied. Quickly wanting to change the subject he took her away from the auditorium and into the game lot. There were countless games and counters with people over spilling in each corner. Toshiro half-heatedly looked around while Momo kept turning her head from side to side, gazing at the bright colours booths. There were different booths with different games but the prizes caught her attention. Stuffed pandas, lions, bears, cats, dogs and even a Domo plushie, lined up on the back of each booth. It was like a Toy Wonderland.

While Toshiro was walking he felt a tug at his shirt and he looked back at Momo. Even though her hand was on his shirt, her gaze was directed towards a purple booth. Next to it stood a tall beam with markings. A red bell hung 10 ft. at the top, taunting people who have tried to reach it but failed to hear the metallic ring. Below was a metal circular base which connected to a metal ball. Beside it lay a type of hammer which could only exist in Saturday cartoons.

Toshiro followed Mom's gaze towards a light, blue dragon plushie. Without thinking, he pulled her towards the counter. A girl had her black converse kicked up on the counter as she sat back in her chair. She was sleeping with a book on her head and obviously didn't hear Toshiro and Momo coming. Her raven locks casually fell on her shoulders and her hands supporting her head like a pillow.

Clearing his throat, Toshiro waited for the girl to get up. No response. A comic vein popped onto his forehead before he slammed his fists on the table. The sleeping girl snapped out of her snooze and blinked rapidly trying to figure out what was happening. As she settled onto the white haired boy and little girl, her violet eyes narrowed.

"What do you want that was so important to ruin my sleep?"

"Aren't you supposed to be awake and trying to run a stall here?" Toshiro answered.

"It's called a _break_. Something you should consider since you're so tense all the time," replied Rukia smugly. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"What you're supposed to do at a carnival-win a prize."

Rukia smirked. "I didn't take you as a person to like stuffed animals Hitsugaya. What is it, a secret obsession?"

"Shut it Kuchiki. Does it look like _I _want a stuffed animal?"

The raven haired girl leaned over the counter and looked at Momo hiding behind Toshiro's legs. She raised her eyebrows and replied, "I suppose that's your girlfriend now?" Her smirk grew large.

Toshiro felt some anger pulse inside but it instantly cooled down when he felt Momo holding onto him tighter.

"Just tell me what to do Kuchiki," said Toshiro as he forced it out through his clenched could feel his nails digging into his skin as he tightened his hand. His patience was almost running out but the girl clinging onto him prevented that.

Taking a step onto the counter, Rukia jumped over, her violet dress flaring up, as she made her way to the bell. Casually leaning against it she explained. "Kay. This is a simple game but I'll slow it down for you. Understood?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed but he waited for her to continue. "Basically, you take a hammer. Hold it and stand in front of this base. Use all your force and swing done as hard as you can. If you pass the 5 ft. mark you get another shot. But, the goal is to ring the bell. You ring the bell, you get a prize. Simple Enough?"

Toshiro was furious now. That violet eyed midget was taunting him and making him feel like bashing her head instead of the bell. Her smirk grew bigger as each second passed by. _She's doing it on purpose. She wants me to feel angry so I can't concentrate. That devil knows how to earn money, sneaky as it may be. _

Toshiro looked down at Momo; her brown eyes held Toshiro's. She wanted that dragon _alot._

Turning to Rukia he smiled a dangerous grin and threw a ticket at the ground.

"Bring it on."

* * *

**Author's note: **And that ends the second chapter! Yeah, another cliffie,kinda. I hope I can write the second chapter soon.. By the way, can anyone guess which people were in the school play and what play it is? I wrote about it cause I really want to see a movie that came out recently..Take a guess.

The songs that helped me write this was "Obssession" by SHINee and "Adrenaline" by BoA.

Plz review! ^_^


	3. The Bell & Animal Cafe

**~Big Sis Lil Sis Chapter 3~**

**Author's Note: **Yeah! A faster update!~ Whats it been, like 2 weeks? Well, its better than 2 months,right? I know guys that this was supposed to be the third and FINAL chapter but I ended up writing alot so I don't think I can really add any more. But! There is a little drama in the end(very tiny, like microscopic) and a few questions will be answered. Oh by the way, here are the answers for the question I asked last chapter.

The play was based on Tangled(still want to watch it). Matsumoto is Rapunzel, Kira is Prince Charming or the bandit guy(wither one), and Gin is the director(c'mon he kinda looks insane, in a good way LOL)

**EDIT: **Had to change the italics, it was bugging me. Sorry if it confused anyone, the program kept on freezing.

Plz enjoy Big Sis Lil Sis Chapter 3!~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did...well someone would take it from me and call it Fuel. It'd be about cars, but then I would buy it back and it would be Bleach. And so on and on and on...^_^

* * *

"Gladly."

Rukia was clearly enjoying this. The usual stoic protégée was slowly beginning to build up anger. Any minute she was expecting him to explode like a volcano. What a sight that would be.

It's pretty simple how to tip off a guy. Guys are all big shots. They want to show how _strong_ or _proud_ they are. But, honestly, they couldn't be any more arrogant. Just let them act all macho and they'll feel like they're the greatest thing in the world. The trick is to test them and make them feel...challenged. But, Rukia wasn't complaining.

Men are like putty; you can mould them anyway you want. Plus, it's easy to get money out of them.

She could see Toshiro taking in the whole contraption like it was a scientific study. Everything in the world to him had to involve school.

No wonder he's still single.

Hopefully, he'd ask out Momo if her and Ichigo's plan works. Rukia smiled deviously as she thought of the outcome of the festival.

It really was going to be a_ fun _festival.

* * *

Toshiro gazed up the beam. Did it grow taller? Or was it a clever trick of the eye that somehow got people to feel insecure and lose their money and pride. Toshiro could see Momo off in his vision watching him intently. He didn't want to lose in front of her. That would only shatter his pride. Thankfully no one was around except for him, Momo and Rukia. Everyone else had gone inside because of the afternoon heat. It was like a cowboy movie where two cowboys face off; Toshiro and the bell.

Taking the hammer in his hand he weighed out the mass and calculated its density. It actually was a lot lighter than its big size looked to be. He could feel Kuchiki's eyes boring into his back; she wanted him to mess up and she knew he would let his anger mess up his chance.

But, he's far too intellectual for that.

_It's all about the math. With the proper stance and fulcrum I can base my power and balance into the hammer. Using the additional power of the lift from my knees it will surely allow me to hit the ball up past the 5 ft. mark._

Toshiro could feel the afternoon Sun's glare on his body. It was steaming hot. He just wanted to get this over with.

Toshiro walked towards the base. _Well, here goes nothing._

He swung the hammer back before slamming it down. He could feel the power and strength in the momentum. As soon as the hammer touched the base he could feel the shock ripple through him.

The ball shot up. 3ft... 4ft... 5ft..._tink_

It dropped back down.

Rukia smirked, "Guess you have another shot. Don't mess up this time."

The white haired boy stood in utter disbelief. _How could it not hit the stupid bell? I calculated everything! Rukia seems too calm and smug about this...like she knew this was _going_ to happen._

Toshiro looked at the prize counter; it was stock full. _Now that I think about it, Rukia was relaxed about this before. She was sleeping while everyone else was working and giving away prizes. The way she's so calm about this is like she planned this._ Then it dawned on him.

_She somehow managed to make everyone who played this game lose. That's why she has so many prizes. What could she have done, though?_

Toshiro's mind replayed the last swing.

His balance and fulcrum was correct. It surely wasn't his strength. The ball seemed okay. The way it seemed to speed up was normal for a ball with its mass. But, the way it sped down wasn't normal; like it had been _whipped_ back.

Suddenly, everything clicked. _The ball made a noise before it came back down. As if something rebounded it...That she-devil. She rigged the stupid machine! No wonder she's got all those prizes! After the ball passes the 5ft. mark, it hits a metal piece which sends it back down. If only I can get rid of that obstacle. Maybe if I imply enough force…_

"What are you spacing out for? Too surprised that Mr. Big-Shot couldn't reach the bell?"

Toshiro snapped out of his reverie and glared at Rukia. She leered back at him.

"Hurry up! I want to eat something before I die from hunger! Which will definitely be before you can hit the bell..." muttered Rukia as she said the last bit.

Toshiro could feel the anger pulse in his hands. He really wanted to make Momo smile. If only he can get through the metal flipper.

_I only got one more chance to win the dragon plushie._

Toshiro spread his feet and took a deep breath. He swung the hammer high and smashed it down. He could feel all the anger and determination leak out into the base before hitting the ball. The metal ball zoomed up the markings so fast that Toshiro couldn't even place where it was. He was out of breath. All of that knocked the wind out of him. The white haired boy leaned over on his knees. He never got worked up for anything like this before. Something must be-

~~DING~~

Toshiro looked up. The ball hit the bell. He won.

He won.

He turned around and looked at the bystanders. Rukia gawked at Toshiro; her mouth was hanging wide open. Momo's beautiful brown orbs were shining and she was grinning.

Rukia blinked back her shock and rubbed her eyes as if she woke up from a dream. She laughed a dry laugh. "Gotta hand it to you. You somehow managed to ring the bell. Congrats."

Toshiro smiled. It felt good to win; especially since he was going to make Momo smile longer.

Rukia led Momo over to the prize counter with Toshiro following. Toshiro carried Momo up so she can reach the blue dragon plushie. She hugged it tightly and smiled.

When Toshiro put her down her reaction surprised him. She went over and hugged him. She rubbed her cheek against his legs.

"Thank you Shiro-nii! I love you~~"

Momo's outburst caught him off guard. He could feel his cheeks heating up. Or maybe it was the Sun.

_She's just 5 years old...Of course she would say that to anyone. It's not like she actually loves me. But, why does she have to be so damn cute?_

Rukia watched Toshiro as he pathetically blushed.

_Wow. Even a toddler makes this guy blush; that is sad. He needs a girlfriend fast, _Rukia thought.

Rukia couldn't take this anymore. All this fluff was making her gag.

"Ahem. Yeah, hello. Sorry to ruin this love fest but can we move on? I'm starving and since you made me stick behind you're buying lunch, got it snow ball?"

Toshiro glared at Rukia. Taking Momo's hand he said, "Watch it Kuchiki. If this continues I'll tell the administration about you rigging the game. And you wouldn't that to happen would you?" Toshiro smirked as Rukia glared daggers at him.

"Touché Hitsugaya. You're not that bad after all. But, you're still buying. And I know the perfect place."

* * *

Toshiro couldn't help smiling to himself. He won the game and Momo was happy. It was like his day was already turning around. Nothing could ruin it. Not even the fact that Rukia kept smiling to herself like she was the Cheshire Cat. She didn't say where they were going but Toshiro didn't think too much about it. All he could think about was that Momo was happy and it was because of him.

As they were walking Toshiro noticed that the hallways were becoming more crowded. A lot of people were clustered in groups around the edges and it was harder and harder to move around. If it wasn't for Rukia pushing people out of their way they would still be in the back.

"Move it people! If you're done eating then get the hell out of here! Some people actually want to have a decent meal!"

Sometimes she'd even kick down people but Toshiro wasn't complaining; just means he'd get a faster meal.

The hallways became so crowded that Toshiro had to hold Momo's hand tighter just to make sure she didn't get lost. They approached classroom 3-C; a line of students were streaming out and extended until the stairway.

_This must be a popular place if the line is this big. Wonder what they're selling..._thought Toshiro.

A big banner hung above their heads. It said Animal Cafe. Pictures of cats and bunnies decorated the sides.

_What the hell? This is worse than the _Karakura Festival _banner. What kind of place did Kuchiki bring us too?_

Taking Toshiro's other hand and snapping him out of his thought, Rukia barged inside the class. When they entered inside there was a student behind a short wooden stand. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the mouse ears but dismissed the thought.

"Hey, I'd like a table for three if you don't mind. And make it quick too," Rukia ordered the hostess.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to go back in line ma'am. There's at least a 20 minute wait," the hostess meekly replied. She clutched her board tightly when Rukia glared at her.

"You think I'm going to wait 20 minutes for a table? If I could I'd-"

A hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Rukia before pulling her in tightly. Rukia could smell a distinct strawberry scent as she was pushed closer into his chest. She could feel someone run his hand down the small of her back.

"I came here to find what all the commotion was but I guess I found the problem."

That hit a nerve. Rukia stepped on his foot which resulted with Ichigo keeling over in pain. He looked up at Rukia. "What the hell did you do that for, midget?"

Another hit graced Ichigo on his head.

"That's for the midget comment."

With Ichigo still rubbing his head, he lead Rukia, Toshiro and Momo to a table after negotiating with the hostess. Toshiro looked around the café while Ichigo and Rukia whispered in hushed tones. There were several tables with colourful table cloths. Several people were already sitting down and chatting with each other. A warm aroma drafted in from one of the doors; Toshiro assumed that was the kitchen. Different student came in and out of the kitchen doors holding trays either filled with food or empty plates. But the one thing that caught Toshiro's attention was…..

They all had _animal costumes _on.

There were waiters with dog ears and collars while the others wore cat ears and big paw gloves. Every time they walked, little bell chimes rung in the air. It was very annoying.

Now that Toshiro thought about it, Ichigo did have an animal costume on. There were black cat ears perched on his head, and every time he took a step his black cat tail swished in the air. On the end of his tail was a little bell so you always knew when he was around.

_What the hell is this?_

Ichigo showed them a table and Toshiro sat down with Momo next to him. She was still playing with her dragon toy so she didn't notice anything else. Ichigo pulled out a chair for Rukia and sat down next to her, across from Toshiro and Momo. Toshiro had his back to the kitchen door but he could sitll smell all the food coming in and out.

"Wow Toshiro. You actually came. I'm impressed," Ichigo grinned. "Did Rukia have to drag you here?"

"Shut up Kurosaki. I came so be happy. Why did you even want me here?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo looked around nervously before replying, "No reason. Just wanted you to try to food, right Rukia?" Ichigo looked over to Rukia for help.

"Whatever. Anyways, Ichigo can you get us some food? I'm starving."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Ichigo got out of his chair, but before he left, he gave Rukia a quick peck on her cheek before walking away.

Rukia blushed a bit before nervously looking down. She twiddled her thumbs while Toshiro raised his eyebrow at her. She caught his gaze and glared at him, "What?"

Toshiro leaned back in his chair. "Nothing. But there is something that is bothering me. Both you and Ichigo wanted me to come here to this place for absolutely no apparent reason at all. It seems like something is up that I don't know about."

Toshiro gave Rukia a sceptical look before she replied. "Wow Toshiro. You take everything so seriously. What if Ichigo and I just wanted to bring you here since we feel bad for you? Maybe, we pity you that you're still alone." She smirked when she say the look of annoyance flash across his face.

Toshiro glared at her. "My social life in none of your business or concern."

Rukia simply shrugged. "Whatever." It was obvious that she was still going to meddle.

Toshiro inwardly groaned and looked at Momo beside him. Her chocolate eyes held a playful mirth as she moved around the dragon's wings with her hands. She made a few inaudible noises as she played with the dragon. She moved the dragon side to side before pulling it up into the air. Toshiro smiled as Momo hugged her stuffed toy tightly.

Momo caught him looking at her and smiled at Toshiro. Her cheeks were a soft, pale red and her raven locks playfully hung on her forehead. Toshiro could feel a warm feeling inside him as he let out a small smile at Momo.

Toshiro was so busy looking at Momo that he didn't notice Rukia waving her hand out towards someone.

He could feel someone's presence behind him and Momo and he heard a gasp.

"Ume, what are you doing here?"

Toshiro turned his head around and his teal eyes widened.

A raven haired girl clutched a red tray tightly to her chest. Her chocolate eyes were wide with shock. Her cheeks were a soft pink while her lips were a smooth peach colour. She had long white bunny ears on her head with a matching bunny tail on her back. She wore a white frilly apron with a pink skirt and black t-shirt.

"H-Hinamori?" Toshiro stuttered.

But that wasn't what shocked him to most.

Momo turned around and her face beamed as she piped up.

"Onee-chan!"

_Onee-chan? What's going on?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Yeah for dragon plushies! Woot! Toshiro rang the bell! Isn't that awsome! Toshiro was suddenly having a good day. Well, until he came to the Animal Cafe. Will his day turn for the worst or will we see some beautiful sunsets? Who knows.. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, which I assure you should and will be the FINAL chapter! Plz review!

Inspirational Songs: "Deadlines" by There for Tomorrow and "Won't say I'm in Love" by Meg, in Hercules (Yes, I love Disney songs)


	4. The Strawberries, Snowballs & The End

~Big Sis Lil Sis~

**Author's Note: **Hello there! I am back with the LAST chapter of this story! No more delaying it anymore. Things will be explained , I do warn you, its really long and filled with Hitsuhina fluff and evil fangirl groups. ^_^ Thanks to all who reviewd the last chapters and who've been motivating me: **AznVkai, toshiko-san21, stawberrycream11,Lalalas,sexy-hitsuhina-forever, bengara koushi, becomafan,the girl that can't be moved, Dani, azngurl113219, **and **blleachfan568** Oh, the Stawberries are the Ichigo fan club and the Snow Balls are the Toshiro fanclub.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. But I do own the Stawberries and the Snowballs! *shouts into megaphone* GO AND WREAK HAVOC ON ALL PEOPLE THAT COME IN THE WAY OF HITSUHINA~ :P

* * *

_Onee-chan? What's going on?_

Toshiro gaped in shock as _Momo_ ran over to Hinamori and hugged her.

_Oh wow... They look exactly alike!_

When Momo and Hinamori looked at him with their chocolate brown eyes he could feel his face heat up. Both of them had the pure, innocent look as they puzzled over Toshiro's nervous reaction.

"Hitsugay-kun? Is something wrong? You look a bit pale," asked Hinamori as she moved in closer to put the back of her hand against his forehead. Just before she could feel his forehead, Toshiro quickly moved back. He could feel his chair tipping over and his vision twirled around.

_CRASH_

He fell over on something hard and he could feel something slick down his hair and onto his face. He felt his head spin as he tried to comprehend everything.

Rukia immediately jumped out of her chair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't get hurt too bad," replied Toshiro.

"Not you idiot," Rukia glared at Toshiro before looking behind him.

Toshiro turned his head around and saw Ichigo down on the ground; his tray and food scattered around the area. Rukia held out a hand and pulled Ichigo up to his feet. He winced as he got up.

Momo dashed towards Ichigo quickly. "Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah I'm fi-" Ichigo keeled over and clutched at his gut in pain.

"Oh my gosh Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked with feigned innocence. "We must get you to the nurse quickly. I don't think you'll be able to work now."

Ichigo looked up and groaned, "Well, of course I can't work with you hit-" Another hit graced his head and Ichigo fell over in pain.

Taking Ichigo's hand Rukia dragged him across the floor. "Don't worry Hinamori-chan. I'll take him to the nurse."

"Oh okay Kuchiki-san. I hope Kurosaki-kun will feel better." Momo smiled as she watched Rukia drag Ichigo's limp body to the nurses's office.

_What was that?_ Toshiro was surprised at the urgency Rukia had to leave. He knows that she and Ichigo like to spend time by themselves but, _this_ was weird.

Toshiro was about to pull himself up when Hinamori came over and took his hand. She pulled him and smiled as he felt his cheeks go hot.

"Thanks Hinamori-san," Toshiro quietly said.

Hinamori giggled at Toshiro's awkwardness. "No problem Hitsugaya-kun. But, we are going to have to clean off that sauce on your hair. You look like a marshmallow with ketchup all over it."

_I look like a marshmallow? Real nice; that's what every guy wants to hear, _Toshiro inwardly groaned. Hinamori couldn't help but smile at Toshiro's reaction to her comment. Taking his hand again she pulled him along with her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take you to the back to get cleaned up. Come along Ume-chan."

Ume perked up her head at the sound of Hinamori's voice. She went back to playing with her dragon after she ran to Hinamori. She was in her own world with her dragon. Ume ran to take Toshiro's other hand and followed Hinamori.

* * *

"And...thats it! There, all done!" Hinamori had taken Toshiro and Ume back to the class storage room which doubled as a room for all the animal costumes and cafe equipment. Hinamori had placed Toshiro on a box and kneeled down in front of him while she cleaned him. Ume sat in a corner playing with her dragon.

"Thanks Hinamori, again," said Toshiro. While Hinamori was cleaning him he noticed that she stuck her tongue out a bit when she was concentrating. Hinamori really had cute facial expressions.

"No-no, it's not a problem, really! I should thank you for taking care of Ume for me. I didn't even know she was here at the festival," Hinamori sighed. "But, I'm really happy that someone like you was there to take care of her. I don't know what would have happened if she was all alone..." Momo trailed off as she looked down.

Toshiro gulped. He didn't know what to do in situations like this. Should he pat her on the shoulder? Or maybe give her a hug? _No, that's too personal._

"Um, Hinamori. Why did you call M- I mean, your sister, Ume?"

Momo cocked her head to the side. "Well, that's her name."

"Y-yeah I know that now. It's just your sister told me that her name was _Momo_."

Momo stared intently at Toshiro before realization hit her. She doubled over laughing, "Oh! That's funny! Ume must've told you that her name is _Momo _because she doesn't like plums!"

Toshiro stared with an utter look of disbelief. _She doesn't like...plums? _

Momo wiped the tears away from her eyes, "Yeah, weird huh? Well, she likes peaches more than plums so that's probably why she said _Momo_. Right, Ume?" Momo inclined her head to Ume who nodded her head.

"Sorry about all the confusion Hitsugaya-kun. By the way, thanks for taking care of Ume-chan for me. I really owe you," Momo smiled. "If there's anything you need just ask."

_Wait, maybe I can ask now_... "Um, Hinamori would you-"

"Hinamori-san!" The door opened crashing Toshiro directly into the wall.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Are you okay?" Momo quickly rushed to help him up before looking at the waiter. "Akira, what's wrong?"

He hastily asked, "Where's Kurosaki-san?"

"He went to the nurse's office. Why?"

A look of terror flashed onto his face. "The Strawberries just arrived and they're looking for him! They're trashing the tables and driving away our customers! If this continues, no one will come."

"Oh no," Momo bit her lip in worry. "All our hard work will be gone! We have to get someone else to fill in for him."

Thats when the inevitable happened for Toshiro.

"What about Shiro-nii?"

Akira, Momo and Toshiro all turned to the little girl who had been silent until now. "Shiro-nii can help! He helps everyone!" Ume's eyes were deep set in her belief as they shone with happiness.

Toshiro didn't know what to say. "Um-I can't do that. Its not-"

That's when Momo decided to grab onto his arm and pull him down closer to her. "Can you Hitsugaya-kun? Please! I'm sure they'll like you." Momo smiled her cute smile and Toshiro took all his will power not to turn her down.

_What do I do now? _Toshiro turned to look around at the expectant faces of the Hinamori sisters, who were both gazing at him with eager chocolate eyes.

_Oh damn..._

* * *

"Wow Hitsugaya-kun! You look so cute~"

Momo's eyes widened as she grinned. Despite her being ecastic, it could not brighten the dark cloud Toshiro brought out of the closet. He glared at all the other waiters as they quickly turned their gazes away.

"Doesn't Hitsugaya-kun look adorable Ume?" Momo looked down at her sister who was gazing in an awe that matched Momo's excitement.

"Shrio-nii is a Shiro-_neko!_"

Toshiro's eye twitched at the other _absurd _nickname. Toshiro was dressed up like a cat, much like Ichigo. White cat ears were perched up on his head and he wore a clad white suit. They only thing that was different was his black choker with blue bell and emerald green tie. To say that it didn't suit him would be an _understatement. _

_I'm just doing this for Momo and Ume. That's the only reason why I would put on this damn costume._

"Where do I start Hinamori?" Toshiro gritted through his clenched teeth. But, Momo didn't notice his reluctance.

Momo smiled at him. "Well, since you're new you probably won't know what to do. So you can work with me at the tables. Is that okay?"

Toshiro nodded and followed the bunny girl. _Well, this isn't that bad..._

When they went to the front Toshiro was surprised from what was in front of him. There were several girls with strawberry shirts attacking the waiters. All the costumers were cowering in fear as they watched to fan girls strip the tables; they were like mini dinosaurs. Everything was absolute havoc.

"Where is Kurosaki-san! Where the hell did he go?" The waiter couldn't speak as one of the fangirls grabbed his shirt, restricting him. "You better bring him or else we'll tear this place down!"

A group of fan girls crowded around her- who seemed to be the leader. Toshiro saw a look of worry flash across Momo's face as she frowned. Before he knew it, Momo was walking up to the leader leaving Ume and Toshiro staring at her back.

"Excuse me Chiyoko-san."

"What?" Chiyoko turned her head to glare at Momo as she held on tighter to the pale waiter.

"Would you please let go of Yuki-san. He doesn't know where Kurosaki-kun. I do."

Terror and anger flashed in Chiyoko's black eyes. "And where exactly would he be, Hinamori-san?" Chiyoko snarled.

Momo stepped back quickly but looked in Chiyoko's eyes straight on. "He went to the infirmary with Kuchiki-kun. He got hurt while working."

Momo trembled as Chiyoko gripped her shoulders. "And why would he be hurt Hinamori-san? What did you do to make him hurt?" Chiyoko's grip tightened as she glared at Momo, pushing her down.

Out of nowhere, Chiyoko felt her hand being pulled away harshly and pushed into the Stawberrys. She glared at the intruder but her black eyes widened as she realized who was holding Hinamori protectively with one hand.

"It was my fault, _Tanaka-san._" Toshiro glared at the blond haired leader as he held Momo close to him. His body acted quickly and before he knew it, everything was a blur and he was standing protectively over Momo.

Chiyoko felt a cold shudder pass through her as Toshiro's dark eyes glowered at her. She stared dumbfounded at him and the blushing girl behind him.

"I'm the one that cause Kurosaki to the infirmary. It was purely accidental but I am filling his place. That won't be a problem, right?"

Chiyoko felt everything go cold inside her and she could only muster enough strength to nod. Suddenly out of nowhere, a loud rumbling noise was heard.

All the Stawberries looked around in confusion as the deep rumble got louder and louder. Momo looked around for the cause of the noise when Akira came from the entrance of the class.

"Hinamori-san!"

Momo quickly left Toshiro's side as she rushed to Akira. "Akira what happened?"

Akira's face paled as a shock of terror flashed across his face. "They're coming...The Snowballs are coming."

"The Snowballs?" Momo asked. Before she knew it a huge mob of girls clad in white and emerald green shirts invaded the Animal Cafe. They were yelling like banshees and carrying cameras. The crowded inside and screamed when they say the white haired cat.

"_HITSUGAYA-KUN~~~~"_

The huge crowd of fan girls rushed toward Toshiro like a tsunami wave. They swallowed all the Stawberries as they clawed at the poor boy. Out of nowhere, a hand pushed Momo and she felt the floor come up to meet her as everything went black.

* * *

Momo slowly opened her eyes groggily as she tried to sit up.

"W-what happened?" Momo winced in pain as she felt the back of her head throb.

"You hit your head and fainted." Momo looked up at Toshiro who was sitting next to her along with Ume and Akira. They were currently back in the storage closet again and Momo was resting on a pillow on the floor.

"H-How did I hit my head?" Momo was still in daze as Akira answered.

"One of the fangirls pushed you and you fell on the side of table Hinamori-san. You immediately fainted after. Luckily, Hitsugaya-san was there to pick you and bring you here. We couldn't take you to the nurse because the fan girls blocked the entrance. But, Hitsugaya insisted that you stay here in the back and made sure you were comfortable."

Momo turned her head to look at Toshiro who quickly looked away. Momo blushed as she looked down, suddenly becoming interested with her apron.

Quickly noticing this Akira got up and said, "Well, I'm going to leave now. We still have customers coming so I better check up on the staff. You'll be okay right Hinamori-san?"

Momo looked up and smiled at Akira. "Yes I will. Thank you Akira-san."

He nodded before closing the door leaving Ume, Toshiro and Momo in the close, confined space. There was an awkward silence as both Toshiro and Momo didn't know what to say. Ume was still occupied with her dragon plushie and didn't notice anything wrong between the two teens.

"Are you feeling any better Hinamori?"

Momo nodded as she looked at Toshiro who still not meeting her gaze.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Hitsugaya-kun for standing up to Chiyoko-san and taking me here."

He nodded and said, "It wasn't any problem. It's just that those fan girls are really annoying sometimes. They really don't know when to stop."

"What happened after I fainted?"

"Nothing much really. I yelled at them for pushing you down but they didn't really seem to care. Those idiots. They wouldn't leave though without insisting and taking some pictures." Momo could see Toshiro grimace at the thought.

Momo's face fell as she thought of how uncomfortable it must've been for him. _Stupid Momo. It's not like he _wants _to be taken pictures of. I made him do something that he wouldn't even think about. I was just thinking of the Cafe. _

Toshiro's eyes shot up when he saw Momo close to tears. _Aw shit. _Without thinking he put his hand on her cheek and tilted her face up.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hinamori, I—"

Before he could answer the door opened with a loud crash and the two teens jumped apart, blushing. Once again, the words were never allowed to leave out of his mouth. Surprisingly, both teenagers felt disappointed but couldn't tell one another.

* * *

The sun had started to set and Animal Cafe had started to close its doors. Momo stayed behind since she was one of the leaders of the cafe. Ume had long gone to sleep on one of the chairs with her plushie, tired from all the events of the day. Toshiro helped to close up as the last of the waiters left.

After changing, Momo was going to pick up her sleeping sister when Toshiro took her in his arms. Shifting her weight around, he carried her as she cuddled into the crook of his neck.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you really don't have to." Toshiro gave her look that said _I'm doing this because I _want _to. _Seeing as there was no point in arguing she took his clothes bag with his costume and left the classroom went him.

The walk home was incredibly awkward. Despite them finally being alone together-without the exception of sleeping Ume- they had nothing to say. There was a cool, light breeze and the street lights had to start to flicker on, basking them in a white light when Momo stopped abruptly.

Toshiro, confused by her actions, asked, "What's wrong Hinamori?"

Momo felt ashamed. Of everything around her; of her stupid choices; of _herself_.

"I-I am s-so sorry Hitsugaya-kun...You did so much for me...and-and all I do is make things...worse for you." Toshiro stared dumbfounded at the crying girl as she continued. "You've been so kind to Ume. I-I'm such a stupid sister! What kind of sister leaves a little girl alone? It's my entire fault; I have to take better care of her. Especially after..."Momo trailed on as she started to heave big sobs.

The white haired boy couldn't take it anymore. It pained him to see her face covered in tears. He walked up to her silently and took her into his embrace. She made no sign of resistance and buried her face onto his chest. Toshiro only leaned into her embrace, not wanting to disturb her.

Toshiro sighed in relief as she calmed down a bit more. Taking her hand with his free one, he led her home. Once they made it to her house he opened the door with her key and settled Ume down on the couch. The little girl could sleep through a storm and still wouldn't wake up.

Momo sat on the other end of the couch while Toshiro made her some tea before sitting down next to her. He took a tissue and silently wiped away her tears. Her eyes were still downcast and she made no sound. As Toshiro was wiping her tears the girl took her hand and pressed it to her cheek. She smiled a little as she looked at Toshiro. She softly whispered a 'thank you' before she hugged him. Toshiro's hands hovered above her before bringing them down and wrapping them around her waist.

"I'm sorry about before Hitsugaya-kun," she said into his chest. "You're such a big help. I really owe you _a lot_. It's been so hard to take care of Ume and I all by myself." Toshiro could feel her sigh as she grew silent.

Suddenly everything clicked. _"They didn't make it," "What kind of sister leaves a little girl alone?"_

"Hinamori...where are your parents?" The girl tensed up but Toshiro tightened the strength of her embrace and she relaxed.

"They...passed away..." she whispered. The boy's eyes widened. As he hugged her, he could feel all the pain from the sorrow in her little body. She had to take it all in by _herself_.

"Hinamori...I'm so sorry." Quickly the girl sat up from his embrace and shook her head. "What are you talking about Hitsugaya-kun? Why are you saying sorry? _I_ should be saying sorry and thanking you." She laughed nervously before smiling. "I really am grateful...Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hinamori..."

"And that's why-" Momo quickly shot up "-I'm going to cook dinner for you!" She quickly ran to the kitchen before the teen could reply. "I really got better since I have to cook for Ume and me," she yelled from the kitchen.

Toshiro could hear a lot of noise coming out of the kitchen. It was probably Momo trying to rush to make something quick. Getting up, he pulled a blanket over the sleeping Ume and made his way into the kitchen.

Momo had her back to him so she didn't notice him coming. She was wearing an apron and cooking something on the stove. Toshiro walked up behind her and put his arms around her middle. This startled Momo who almost dropped the pan.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun! You scared me! I'll be almost done so you don't have—"

"Hinamori," Toshiro whispered into her ear. "I know what I want."

Momo looked down, trying to hide her blush. "What is it Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I want to go out with Momo."

Momo's heart raced and she tried not to stutter. "Do you mean Ume?"

Toshiro leaned his head into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes.

"No, the other one."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my Shiro-chan! That was bold *blushes* Anyways, its finally over right? I really enjoyed writing this and putting Toshiro through all of his.. But, in the end, everyone was happy! Please guys check out my other stories, **On Metal Wings We'll Fly **and my recently updated **The Glass Zanpaktou: A Bleach Cinderella**. The Cinderella story has a new plot (unlike the other one) so please check out both of them!

Plz review! ^_^ PCE


End file.
